Cant be Friends
by kmariah369
Summary: Can Derek and Casey learn to be around each other when they leave to go to college or will they break? DASEY. Maybe some LEMONS.
1. Surprising News

CASEY

Casey was laying down on her bed in her room deep into her book _Pride and Prejudice_ , when she heard a knock at her door. Casey was so into her book that she didn't want to be bothered by anyone let alone an annoying step brother that could always ruin her good moods and moments. She finally had gotten some peace and quiet since graduation. She enjoyed being all around her friends and family but she needed to have time to herself to think about her future and her next few years at Queens in New York.

Casey sighed and finally spoke up. "Come in, its open!"

Walking through the door comes Nora, Casey and Lizzie's mother. Casey still wanted time to herself but she would always make time for her mother.

"Hi honey." Her mom said.

"Hi mom. What's up?"

Nora came and sat down beside Casey on her bed. Casey sat up and closed her book to give her mom her attention.

"Well, I have notice lately that you have acting a little distant. Is everything ok?" Her mom was smiling but she had a glint of concern in her eyes.

Casey looked at her mom and decided if she could tell anyone her worries it would be her mom. "Mom, it's just I am so confused and worried about college and how life is going to be once I am away from home. I won't have you and Lizzie to keep me grounded whenever things get too heavy and situations get too hard. I doubt I will have trouble making friends, but I love my friends here and I will miss them too much." She took a pause. "And don't forget to mention Derek will be there too. I thought that once I graduated from high school and went to college I wouldn't have to worry about dealing with him anymore. Don't get me wrong I love our family, it's just me and Derek do not get along and I don't think we ever will. I just know he decided to go to Queens just to continue to make my life miserable. I don't know what to think or feel Mom!"

Nora listened to her daughter and laughed.

"Mom, this isn't funny!" Casey was nearly on the verge of tears but held them back. No matter what she said or did she had to be strong.

Nora stopped laughing. "Casey, honey everything will be fine. You just have college jitters. Everyone has those feelings when they leave home to start new lives. Plus, Lizzie and I are only a call away, we will always be here for you. And so will your friends Casey. As for Derek, it will be fine. I have a feeling that you guys might even become friends despite what you think. He might be … uhm … Derek but he has always shown he cares. Give him a chance Casey."

"But I have so many times, I'm not looking for a friendship with him. I just want to be somewhat cordial. He doesn't make it easy at all. I mean if he can be nice, I can be around him." Casey felt a little better but she knew better. She would just stay clear of him while they are in college, especially since Queens is a big college it should work.

Nora smiled. "Great! I am glad you are warming up to the idea, because since money is tight and we have a baby on the way, George and I thought that it would be a good idea that you and Derek stay together in an apartment to save us some money." Nora waited for a Casey freak out. She knew her daughter so well.

"WHAT!?" Casey jumped off her bed and stood above her mother. "That's crazy. I said I would try to be cordial, I didn't mean I wanted to be around him all the time, stay with him. It would be just like living here with him except with nobody to break up the fights and he would throw parties and be sloppy. I don't want to clean up after him. He's such a pig. Ugh! This can't be mom. I can't do it!" Casey had real tears in her eyes now but only one tear slowly fell down her cheek. She couldn't believe her mom would agree to or come up with this.

"Casey, we are not trying to punish you and your brother, we just-." Nora was cut off by Casey "STEP-BROTHER."

"Okay. We are not trying to punish you guys we are just trying to save money and have yall watch out for each other. Is that so much to ask." Nora sympathizes for Casey but she felt her daughter needed to grow up and understand from her side. " I understand honey, you will understand more when you have bills and children to take care. I hope you warm up to idea because we are not changing our minds. I love you but I'm sorry you are going to have to grow up eventually and deal with situations you don't have too."

Nora was done with the conversation and needed to start on dinner. "Casey I have to get dinner ready , be down in about an hour. If you need anything or want to talk, we can tomorrow. I had a long day at work and I'm really tired. It will be ok honey, it's not the end of the world." With that Nora left Casey's room.

Casey just stood there in here room. She couldn't believe her mom. She _didn't_ understand, if Casey and Derek stayed together, her world was going to end. She decided it was too much to think about at the moment so she sat back on her bed and opened her book back and began to get swallowed up in the world of _Pride and Prejudice_.

DEREK

Derek couldn't wait to go to Queens and become the hockey captain and all the girls he could hook up with. Yea he would have to be more serious about his grades and studying but that's what's so good about having Casey on campus. He didn't mind having her there but he wasn't that excited have his keener step-sister around also. Either way life was going to great, all the parties he was going to throw! He wasn't going to have to answer to the rents either.

Derek was on his computer on Facebook when he heard his name. "Derek, open up."

"Why, is dinner ready?" Derek walked up to unlock his door and opened up for his dad, George.

"No it's not, is that all you can think about is food. Didn't you have leftover pizza an hour ago?"

Derek smirked, "I am a growing man." George laughed. "You have quite some maturing to do before _you_ are a man."

"So what's up dad. I'm kind of busy."

"Well I'll just get to it then." George went to sit on Derek's bed. "Derek, Nora and I decided that you and Casey are going to be staying together in an off-campus apartment. We need to save money and maybe you and Casey can find a way to get along."

Derek couldn't believe what his dad was saying. "WHAT THE HELL DAD! I can't stay with her. Are you and Nora crazy, we can't stand each other. She is a keener and so freakin' stuck-up. How is that going to work?"

"I thought yall were getting along better?"

"Dad there's no way that we will be able to stand being around each so much anymore. The fact that we knew we weren't going to see each other a lot helped! This is so wrong. What did I ever do to deserve this?"

George nearly burst out laughing but managed a chuckle. "Derek, what have you done? I'm not even going to answer that. Look, it may not be what you want but as long as we are paying your rent and giving yall an allowance for food and necessities, this is the way it's going to be."

"No way dad. I can't do anything right when it comes to Casey. She so judgmental and a prude. How am I supposed to enjoy college living with her?"

"This is soooo unfair."

George got up from the bed. "Life is unfair, learn to deal with it and make your situation better. Maybe start with no being such an ass towards your sister."

"STEP-SISTER." Derek groaned.

"Same difference."

"Whatever."

George went to the door and stopped. "We are not trying to punish you; it's just how things have to be. You'll be okay." And he left.

Derek was beyond pissed, his parents were messing up his plans. How was he supposed to do what he wanted, when he wanted, wherever he wanted with Casey living with him? Even if they did get along a little better he still felt living with Casey would be not a good situation no matter how you looked at it.


	2. On the Road

Casey and Derek were on their way to New York on moving day. Nora and George drove in their car. Casey wanted to ride with their parents but they insisted that Casey and Derek at least try to come to terms with each other. That's 8 or so hours of riding with each other trying not to kill each other.

Casey was trying to finish her book _P &P_ when Derek spoke up. "You know I don't like moving in with you as much as you do but I think we need some ground rules since we have no choice." He said while looking straight ahead.

Casey put her bookmark in her spot in her book. She looked straight at him. "I think that would be a good idea. What kind of rules were you thinking of?" She couldn't wait to hear this. Derek and rules did not go together, this was new to her.

"Well… I was thinking, how about-

 _1 You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours._

 _2 We can have people over but we have to let each other know when we are._

 _3 You cook, clean, and I'll stay out of your way in the kitchen._

 _4 I can throw parties but only on weekends_

 _And 5 You can't have any guys over._

Yep I think that about sums it up. See I can compromise. Aren't you so happy I am actually made a list? That's gotta be like hot for a keener huh?"

Casey could not believe her step brother. He was such a pompous jerk. Casey was close to yelling but she kept her cool. "Derek…. First off we have to change the rules a bit.

 _1 I agree we should stay out each other's way._

 _2 I agree we should let each other know if we are going to have company._

 _3 I am cooking and cleaning but only after myself, you can do the same for yourself. We are not living at home and I am not your maid. Grow up._

 _4 Yes you can throw parties but only on Saturdays. Sundays are when I will be studying for class and getting ready for them._

 _And 5 What the hell Derek, if you can have your "girlfriends" (Casey used her hands as quotations in the air) over I can have a guy over if I want I am grown and can handle myself. Plus, I don't go through as many people you do anyway._

Why do you feel I shouldn't have any guy over anyway?"

"Casey, Casey, Casey look the type of "guys" (Derek used quotations as well with his hands) you tend to fall for are jerks and I don't want to have to pick up the pieces when they break your heart. I could've told you those relationships with Sam, Max and Truman were not going to work. Sam and you were just not compatible, I mean he is my best friend and all but yall were not at all in love. Max, he was a football player he wasn't really into the _real_ you. You were trying to change yourself to be with him. Nobody should make you feel like you should change yourself. And Truman, I just hated that guy. He was just a straight up jerk and you could tell when he first came to our school. I don't even really understand why you went out with him anyway. Just didn't make sense. Sam and Max made more sense than Truman."

And he really didn't understand it. He didn't like Casey dating his best friend let alone a football player but he definitely hated when she was with Truman. He hated him with a passion.

Casey was so pissed. How could he say that? It's like nobody she ever likes is good enough. It doesn't matter anyway, he just basically said she was doomed to have true love, she would never get perfect man, she would never be able to have a happy relationship and she would never be loved. Well that's how she felt after he said it. She really liked Sam he was such a sweet heart, and Max was so kind and hot! Truman… well he was right about Truman but it was just something about him that attracted her to him. Why did Derek care anyway? She thought he didn't care about who she dated.

"Didn't know you cared so much about the guys I date." She said.

"I don't, I'm just observant, where do you think Edwin got it from?" He said with a smirk.

"Whatever."

"What no smart remark? What's up with you?" Derek really didn't understand; they could go on for hours sometimes disagreeing with each other or fighting. It felt like Casey didn't want to anymore. It puzzled him.

"Nothing… I just don't understand you at all. You say you don't care and then you talk as if you do and you just don't make sense to me. I give up trying to understand. If I so happen to start dating someone and I really care about them. Don't you dare try and screw it up for me. And even if my heart does get broken you won't know, I'll leave you to your shit and I'll be on my own shit. You'll have all the blondes at Queens to drool over anyway. Stop worrying about who I am with. Please just stay in your lane. You don't care right? How about acting like it. There you go…. Are we done with this conversation?" Derek was too surprised and mad that she said that but he wasn't about to show it either. He had a stone face and was looking straight ahead.

"Whatever Casey."

Just like that they dropped the conversation both of them were really over it.

Casey was done being picked on over the guys she dated. At least she gave them a chance and tried to make it work. Derek didn't try with girl except to get in their pants. She shouldn't feel bad because of it either. She never really cared what he thought why should she now.

Derek didn't care who she dated. He just didn't understand her choice of men. Casey was a beautiful, intelligent, interesting person who was so full of life and had such a bright future. All the guys she dated was never good enough for her. To be completely honest he didn't think anybody was good enough for her but he didn't know if it was because of the supposedly step-brotherly love that had crept on him after four years of being around her or because he wanted her for himself. That's what frustrated him the most but he wouldn't dare admit that to anyone though. He would take it to his grave. He doesn't hate Casey, he just can't stand her at times. Plus, he loves to get her all angry and riled up. Her reactions were priceless EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. But not this time. Something was different. She never sounded so over him. So done with him. He didn't like the feeling he had, but he thought this is what he wanted at one point of his life. When did that change? When did Casey change so much? What was going on?

But at the end of the day with all his confusing feelings, he didn't want to stay with her and see her with other men. That's the last thing he could take. How was living with her going to get easier? He couldn't figure out to save his life.

 _ **Author's Note: Hey! This is my second fan fic and hopefully I am doing good with it. I started reading LWD fan fic and went through so many good stories, encouraged me to get back to writing something. I hope you guys like it. Sorry for being so late I've been working a lot and class just started last week so I have a bunch of work but hopefully I can write the Ch 3 within the next few days. HOPEFULLY. We will see.**_

 _ **Please comment/review. I like to see what yall think to help me along with my story.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be set after they move in.**_


	3. While at Queens

Chapter 3

Casey was on her way from class, she was really wanted something of the coffee variety, preferably a caramel iced coffee. She had been going hard all week with studying, classes, dance and working her job as a part-time bartender. She really needed some caffeine in her system at this point. She went to the café that was close to campus, it was very convenient, being it was also close to their apartment as well.

As she was walking away from just getting her iced coffee went she almost bumped into someone. Luckily the guy moved out the way just in time where they didn't spill their beverages.

 _I can't believe I'm still a Klutzilla after all this time._ Casey thought.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz!" She then looked and saw who the guy was.

"TRUMAN?! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to a college back home?" _WHAT THE HELL._ She thought. Of all people she had to bump into her ex. The very one who cheated on her with her cousin. Even though when they graduated they left each other on good terms, she thought that they weren't going to see each other ever again. She hoped he wasn't going to Queens. Why didn't he tell her he was going to be in New York _? I hope he is just visiting or something._

"Well, hey Casey. It's nice to see you too." He smirked.

"I'm sorry it's just I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Yea, well you see, I am going to college here. I got accepted to Queens. I didn't know you were coming here, if I did I would've given you a heads up really." He looked nervous. "Honestly, Case I seen you from across the café and I had to come and speak to you. I know we had our ups and downs but I at least want us to be friends. I came to New York for a new start and new beginnings. I wanted to leave all of the bad stuff I did in Canada. I know I can't make up for it but I wanted do things better. Treat people better, ya know. Well, I knew I could make a good life here."

Casey could not believe it. He was here. She came to New York for a new start as well, to get away from home, something different. But ended up living with her step-brother and running into her ex. Life is not fair. Hopefully they could be friends, she didn't hate Truman but she would never get back in a relationship with him.

"I understand. I came to do the same."

He laughed. "I am kind of glad to see someone I know though. I've been so busy with classes and trying a get a job, well I finally do have one now I actually start tonight, but I've been so busy that it's hard to make friends."

"I know what you mean, I work as well and I have such a heavy load sometimes but I also dance too." Casey did sympathize if she didn't dance she probably wouldn't have a few friends that she did. She wouldn't even really call them friends, just people who she got along with and on very small occasions went out with, but that was so she wouldn't feel alone. They weren't like Emily and Sam but they would do for now.

Truman brought her out of her thoughts. "I hope we can hang out some times. You know as friends."

 _He looks kind of nervous. He was so cute at times. Oh no. Hell no. Get. It. Together. Woman._ She thought.

"Yea. Maybe."

"So where do you stay?"

"Oh I uh stay at Wesley's Place."

"What? Me too. Building 303."

"Hold up. Me too!" This was not happening. There was no way that he was staying in the same city, at the same school, at the same housing, in the same building. Casey was about to freak out.

"Casey I can't believe we stay in the same building and we haven't seen each other. Wait, who are you staying with. They only have two bedroom apartments in 303. "

"Oh yea well I've been cursed to stay with Derek by my parents."

"What? You two in the same apartment. I can't believe this, Don't yall hate each other?"

"Supposedly. But actually we just stay out of each other's hair really. And it helps I have class, work and dance. Plus, Derek has hockey so we don't see each other a lot and when we do we stay clear of each other."

"Oh well I hope it all works out really. I have to go. I'll catch you later. It was really nice seeing you Case."

"Same here. Bye."

Casey was walking back to her apartment to get ready for work tonight. She couldn't believe that her life could be so weird. Truman of all people, she could've ran into Max and it wouldn't have been as crazy as this. She wished she did hate Truman, maybe that way she wouldn't feel like it would possibly be okay to hang out with him sometimes but she was an adult now. She could be cordial with him.

She came to unlock the door and went straight to get her clothes out of her room to take a shower. When she finished her shower she heated up some leftover chicken alfredo and sat on the couch to watch some TV. She looked at her watch, it read 3:39, she had plenty of time she didn't have to be to work until 9 anyway.

Derek was on his way home in the Prince from class. He was so tired from practice the night before and studying for his test that he had earlier today. He didn't have practice tonight. Half the team had caught a stomach virus that was going around so they canceled practice and games for a week. Not that he was complaining. He really was just ready for a nice hot shower and so food. He didn't want to cook. _Maybe there is some leftovers from last night. Casey did cook last night._

When he got to the apartment he was getting out of the car slowly and walked up the stairs. _God, I wish we didn't live up stairs sometimes._ When he unlocked the door and opened the door he saw Casey sitting on the couch watching TV and eating. She looked so tired. Her food looked delicious. He walked up to the couch and sat down right next to her, took her fork out of her hands and started eating out of her plate. It was so good.

"Hey! What are you doing Derek?!" She can't believe him sometimes. He was a jerk and was wishing she lived with someone else. He didn't even say anything he just kept eating and moaning about the food. She just gave up and gave him the plate.

"Thanks Case, I'm sorry I was really hungry."

"Yea, well how about going into the kitchen and making your own food."

"I can't cook and see you can, and this food just happened to be here. So I helped myself. Don't you care that I eat and get the nutrients a growing man should get?"

"Derek, maybe you should learn how to cook!"

"Will you teach me?"

"Huh?"

Casey didn't quite understand the question or heard it wrong. She couldn't believe he was asking for help.

Derek knew she was shocked that he asked her but at this time in his life he was too tired to fuss and did need help with stuff that he neglected to learn while back home. He was tired of being lazy and depending on others for things, he didn't want to change but upgrade himself.

"Well you see, you won't be living with me forever and I need to learn."

"Why should I help you of all people?"

"Because you care."

"Who says I do?"

"Casey come on, we both know you like a challenge and your nice. Helping is what nice people do. Plus, since we are staying in the same apartment until we can afford to stay on our on why not make the best of it."

"Who the hell are you? I know we barely see each other these days but you are not acting like yourself. Unless you are doing this to impress a girl, now that I can see. Who is the unlucky girl?"

"Casey, I'm not asking for help to impress a girl I really just want to learn. Plus, I haven't been seeing any girls in the past month."

It was true when Derek first got to Queens he couldn't wait to start dating a bunch of girls and throwing parties. Once he got into the routine of balancing classes, hockey and trying to date he didn't see the point in dating as much anymore. It didn't feel the same. Half of the things he thought he would enjoy in college wasn't what he thought. It wasn't like high school. None of the girls in college really interested him and he thought he could maybe just hook up with some at least but when it came down to it, he didn't want to do that anymore. It didn't feel right. He was really confused by it all at first but he came to a realization that he was maturing and starting to want more in life than just random hookups and hockey. He still wanted hockey be he wanted something that had meaning but he didn't know what he wanted.

Casey saw he was deep in thought. _I don't know. Maybe he is maturing but this is Derek. He usually has a motive to wanting something. Well, I haven't seen any girls lately but I figured he was doing his business elsewhere. I could get used to a new Derek, I could possibly get used to living with him and won't feel bad about living with here. Maybe we could get along and actually become friends. What if that is what he wants me to think? He might also be up to something as well, maybe this is part of a prank or something. I'll just see where it goes. I don't want to start trusting him yet._

"Well I haven't seen any girls here lately. Just thought you were hooking up with them somewhere else. I wasn't going to complain."

Derek was brought out of his thoughts. "Well I haven't."

"What I thought that's what you wanted. Every blonde bimbo at Queens."

"Nope. Just don't want to anymore."

Casey was just staring at him in shock.

Derek could tell she was surprised but he was too when he started feeling the way he did. It didn't help that he had a reputation of being a player.

"I know, I had a rep for hooking up but all I ever did was make out with girls. I didn't even sleep with Sally or Emily. I don't see what the big deal is here."

"You don't? Clearly you don't. It's really kind of sweet if you think about it." Casey was surprised. Derek had made himself out to be an arrogant, self-serving, egotistical player. But he wasn't, he was just putting an image to hide the real person he was. He was still a jerk though.

"Whatever, it is what it is." Derek said.

They both became quite and just stared at the TV.

Casey eventually broke the silence.

"Guess who I ran into today?"

"Who?"

"Truman."

"What the …? Where?"

Derek was about to jump off the couch but caught himself. Instead he just moved closer to Casey not believing what he was hearing.

"Yea, I know. I was at the coffee shop and we kind of bumped into each other. We talked for a little. He said he attending Queens, that he wanted to be friends and he was trying to change. He said he wanted to hang out sometimes too."

"Hell no." Derek was beyond pissed. Casey was not going to get back with that loser. Of all people Truman. He hated that guy with a passion. "Hell no. You are not going to friends with him or hang out with him. He is a loser who broke your heart. He is lying to you. He just wants to mess with your head."

"Maybe we can be friends Derek, I don't want to be with him anymore. I am not getting back with him and you need to chill out. You can't tell me who to be friends with or date." Casey didn't like what Derek said she was her own woman and could do what she wanted.

"I'm just trying to be a good…" Derek paused. He didn't know what to say.

"Yea exactly, we are not friends, we just live together. That's the way it has been since high school. You made it that way. We're not siblings, we're not friends, matter of fact we are just roommates. That's what you wanted so how about we just be cordial and I don't need your advice. I know how to handle Truman. I'm not dumb you know. I have learned from my mistakes. Look I don't have many friends here and little faces I know. He just reminds me of home. We _are_ adults here." Casey was blazingly hot. She couldn't believe him. Actually she could, that's the Derek she knows.

Derek was shocked. He was just trying to be nice. Be something, he really didn't know. But it did piss him off. Deep, deep, deep, deep down he did care. He wasn't heartless. But he couldn't let her think that she could talk to him like that.

"Look Princess, we may not be friends, and yes, it is my doing, but when you moved in my whole world got turn upside down. I was always cool and everybody liked me. Life was great and then you came along and everything I did rubbed you the wrong way. So, I did stuff out of spite. But I do care, ok. I am not heartless, I figured you would have realized that by now. I just don't want to see you get heart again by that loser!"

"Why do you care? You don't care. You can't. You don't like me. And just because someone doesn't bow down to you doesn't mean you try to make their life miserable. You never tried to get along with me, so what am I supposed to think?"

"I am trying now." Derek really was but it's like they couldn't help but fuss. "It's just so hard to get along I guess after all this time."

"I just don't trust you Derek."

Casey was tired of fussing too but she couldn't help how she felt. After four years of being one way it was hard to switch her feelings off.

Derek was hurt. Even though they didn't get along he wasn't a bastard. He wouldn't intentionally emotionally hurt her.

"Look Case, can we try and be friends?"

"What?"

"I know you don't trust me and I know why but I really want us to be friends. Please?"

"I guess."

"Good. And can you at least be cautious with Truman?"

Casey gave him a look. She didn't like the fact that he was talking about Truman again but she just let it go for now.

"Yea."


	4. At the Bar

Chapter 4

Casey was on her way to work. Her dad bought her a car because she was in school and working. Her dad got her a nice black Nissan Altima 06, she loved her little car and it was good on gas. She didn't use her car to go to classes because she loved the exercise and it saved a little on gas. Their parents were still providing for them but Casey wanted some extra cash to save up. She didn't make enough to pay for her rent and but it was enough to save to become a nice sum for a rainy day or there was something that she knew she couldn't go without or something her parents wouldn't buy for her.

On her way all Casey could think about was the conversation she had with Derek earlier that day. _Could we really be friends? I've never seen him like that before. He doesn't hook up. He is a virgin! Derek of all people is a virgin. That was something I was not expecting at all. I mean he is a player. Well I guess not. I don't really get it. Why does he want to be friends with me? He's always hated me. He's always tried to make my life miserable, what has made him change his mind of all of sudden?_

Casey was brought out of her thoughts when she arrived to work. After she parked and got all of her stuff out of the car she walked through the back door. She made her way to her locker. She put her bag into her locker. She had pictures up of her family. She looked at the group picture of them. She really did miss being back home sometimes. Being out in college, working and not being around her family all the time did have it perks but at the end of the day she realized in a way each and one of her family members contributed to who she was today and kept her grounded. Even though a certain someone was always trying to get a rise of her, her family was there to keep the medium between them. She missed it.

She worked as a bartender at a club and even though she really didn't care for the scene of the night life at first she eventually came around to it. She loved to watch people feel free and dance the night away. The club had its cons though. There were really drunk guys who try to hit on her, especially the regulars that came through all the time. She really wished they would get more guy bartenders to work that way it would help with the drunk guys who couldn't take a hit and would do the most. Not that she couldn't take care of herself but some of the guys would try to wait for them after they would get off.

When she got to the bar she noticed that Zoe was working. She was a very strange girl at times. She was beautiful but in her own way. She was short, caramel ebony girl. She wore her hair in long medium size braids and she a nice petite figure but she had curves. She didn't really have an inviting personality but when you got to know her she would open up a bit. She had a "I don't take shit from anybody attitude" and at time she would make passive weird comments, as well as sly sexual comments that would make Casey feel a little uncomfortable because she didn't know what to say. Nowadays Casey would just say something back like "you wish" or would just chuckle because really it's just the way Zoe was. Zoe never tried to make a move on her or anything. They actually do spend a little time outside of work but they are both too busy to make more time to spend more time together. Zoe was the closest thing to a friend that Casey had.

"Hey Zo."

"Hey Hunn. How ya doing?"

"I am kind of ready for this shift to be over."

"You just got here Case!" Zoe chuckled.

"I know. It's just I have a lot on my mind tonight and I am little tired. Good thing I'm only working for 3 hours tonight. If I wasn't I wouldn't know how I would make it through."

"I understand." Zoe was sincere. "Is everything ok Case?"

"Yea just had a conversation with Derek that confused me."

"Derek you're sexy ass step brother. I mean roommate. What's up with him."

As soon as Casey was about to say something a customer came up and asked for a drink. Zoe quickly poured the whiskey into a shot glass. She returned her attention to Casey.

"Now what did yall fight about this time?"

"Nothing worth bringing up. I'm just over analyzing in my head that's all. It's really nothing."

"Ok. Well if you need to talk just let me know."

"Thanks Zoe."

"No problem. Now, I hate to be the one to do this too you but I am about to get off I have leave in an hour to go back home to North Carolina. I have a wedding to go to tomorrow. But the thing is that we have a new hire. Would you mind showing him the ropes?"

Zoe knew that Casey didn't want to because there was so much you had to learn and on a busy night like this one, Casey would be doing everything herself pretty much.

Casey was too tired to argue. She really wished the night would be over with already.

"Sure. I guess I don't have a choice really. Joe doesn't come in into my shift is over so it's whatever. I hope you enjoy the wedding. Hold up who is getting married?"

"My little sister! I can't believe it really. Her boyfriend… I mean fiancé is a loser. He just doesn't rub me the right way. But I guess if she is happy, I am happy for her."

"Me neither. Didn't she just graduate from high school?"

"Yep! I know that I am only two years older than her but I still feel she is too young to take a relationship so seriously to the point of getting married right out of high school."

"Maybe she is in love."

"How could she know what love is? This early. I mean-"

"Casey!?"

Zoe was cut off by a man's voice. A voice that sounded way too familiar. Casey knew who it was and cursed life for fucking with her.

Zoe saw the guy He was medium build with dark brown hair. He had a very handsome face. She was really wishing that she could stay and help him out. Zoe quickly introduced herself.

"Hi I am Zoe. I manage the bar. This is Casey she is the assistant and she will be training you tonight."

Casey thought that her heart would drop out of her body. What is the universe trying to tell her.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Truman."

Zoe felt left out for a quick moment and decided to speak up.

"How do you guys know each other?"

Truman spoke up first. "We dated in high school."

Derek was sitting on the couch watching TV bored out of his mind. He was grateful for not having to go to practice for a while but he didn't have anything to do for the night. He didn't know what to do with himself. _Maybe I should go visit Casey at work, get a drink while I'm there._

When Derek got to the club he was on his way to the bar when a pretty blonde came up to him. He knew the type of night she was trying to have with him and he didn't want any parts of it. The blonde tried to talk to him but he walked right passed her trying to get to Casey. As soon as he spotted her, he stopped dead in his tracks.

He saw Casey laughing and talking to Truman. Derek was so pissed all he saw was red. _What the hell is Truman doing here and why is he behind the bar talking to Casey? They are laughing with each other. What's so funny? She can't trust him again. She can't let him back into his life. Why didn't she listen to me? All I want is what's best for her. This CANNOT continue what so ever. I have to end this and now._

Casey was listening to Truman talk about his first day at Queens and how it was a complete train wreck. He was explaining how he ended up rooming with the roommate from hell.

"and this guy was crazy he tried to-"

"Hello Truman. What the hell are you doing here?" Derek walked up and cut into Truman trying to tell Casey about his roommate.

Both Truman and Casey both looked up in shock. Casey was the first to say anything.

"Derek! Why are you here?"

"Before I answer that I need to know why Truman is here. Truman?"

"Well … wassup Derek. I'm doing good. Thanks for asking. I actually work here."

"You what? Since when?"

"Tonight I got the job the other day."

Casey wanted to know so bad why Derek was here. He never came to her job while she was working.

"Okay now that we got that out of the way, Derek why are you at my job? Aren't you supposed to be at practice?"

Derek didn't care to explain himself but since he wanted to be friends with Casey he needed to show a little respect towards her unlike in the past.

"I don't have practice for a week and I was bored at the house. So I figured I'd come and get a drink and see you in the process. But what I wasn't expecting was your EX to be here working behind the bar with you. You just can't stay away can you Truman? She dumped you and you just had to come running back to wiggle your way back into her life?"

Truman was mad at this point. "Look Venturi, I just so happened to land this job I wasn't following Casey and I'm not trying anything devious. If we did so happen to get back together, it shouldn't matter to you of all people."

"See that's where you are wrong. Casey is my business and she is my friend. I don't want her to get hurt again. And if she did happen to get hurt by you I would have to fuck you up. Then Casey would be mad at me for hurting you and I don't want to deal. But I will."

"You wouldn't do shit Venturi."

Casey had had it with the two men. She was at work and had paying customers waiting on her and her co-worker. "Look Derek we need to work and Truman and I are not getting back together so order your drink and go home. I will be there after work so don't worry. And Truman we are definitely not getting back together on any terms so both of you can leave it at that. Truman go get that guy in the white shirt's order. Now."

Casey waited til Truman and left. "Derek what is your problem?"

"Case I told you I feel like Truman is trying to get back into your life and break your heart."

"Derek, I can deal with Truman. You and I are trying to be friends. This right here is not helping. At all. What drink do you want?"

"You know what. I'm good. I gotta go. Be safe Case. Bye."

Casey watched at Derek walked back out through the crowd. She wondered how her life could be this crazy at times. Always awkward situations are interfering in her life.

 _ **Authors Note: Sorry it's taken so long to update and I wish I could have come up with something a little better and longer but classes and work have been so hectic lately. I'll try to get the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter out soon. Please review so I know how I am doing and might need to improve. Love you guys.**_


End file.
